greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Erythnul
| domini = Caos, Guerra, Inganno, Male | domini5 = Guerra | arma preferita = Morning star }} Erythnul è la divinità Oeridiana dell'Invidia, del Massacro e dell'Odio. Descrizione Erythnul è rappresentato come un uomo alto più di due metri dall’aspetto bruto. La sua carnagione è rubiconda e si presenta irsuto, muscoloso e squadrato. I suoi smorti occhi sono ripieni della follia della guerra. Solitamente veste di una pelliccia rossa e cuoio dello stesso colore e porta con sé una mazza la cui testa è fatta di pietra. Nella testa di questa mazza vi è un foro che crea un rumore sibilante che si dice faccia fuggire chiunque lo ascolti fino a quando non crolli a terra sfinito. Erythnul è detto “dei Molti”, poiché quando si trova nel bel mezzo della battaglia le sue caratteristiche fisiche cambiano continuamente, da caratteristiche umane a quelle di un troll, di un ogre, di uno gnoll o di un bugbear. Il suo sangue versato si trasforma in creature simili. Erythnul gode del panico e del massacro e può diffondere la paura con un solo sguardo. Relazioni Erythnul è da lungo tempo rivale di Hextor, dato che entrambi hanno tra le loro aree di influenza la guerra. Ha promosso l’ascesa di Roykyn allo stato di dio-eroe. Erythnul è alleato con Kurell. Si dice anche che sia il responsabile della creazione delle lame di vento e dei garngrath, delle razze immonde native del Pandemonium. Adoratori Il sacro compito dei seguaci di Erythnul si trova nel caos della battaglia; poiché nelle miriadi di forme di terrore e sofferenza create dalla guerra, vi è anche una strana forma di unione. Questo è un altro dei motivi per cui Erythnul è chiamato “dei Molti”. La battaglia è considerata una prova di forza e di merito, e per i devoti di Erythnul vivere e perire per la spada è la definizione stessa di bella vita. Molti degli adoratori di Erythnul credono che il sangue versato in battaglia vada a nutrire il loro dio, aumentandone la sete di sangue e follia. Quegli adoratori meno malvagi credono che uccidere avversari deboli o non combattenti sia privo di significato e che non sazi il loro dio e non sia prova della loro abilità in combattimento, e che anzi adiri lo stesso Erythnul. Gli adoratori malvagi (che sono molto più comuni) invece credono che ogni massacro sia sacro, e che le urla morenti degli innocenti siano musica per le orecchie di Erythnul, inni per la chiesa del campo di battaglia. Nelle terre civilizzate i seguaci di Erythnul (per lo più combattenti e ladri malvagi) si riuniscono in piccoli culti criminali. Qui, tendono ad essere meno manifesti e formano dei gruppi chiamati Templi della Carneficina. Invece, nelle terre selvagge, sono gnoll, bugbear, ogre, troll e tribù di barbari malvagi ad adorarlo. Esistono diverse fazioni all'interno del culto di Erythnul che spesso si combattono tra loro. Erythnul è religione di stato a Stonehold. Chierici I chierici di Erythnul portano vesti color ruggine e maschere stilizzate che rappresentano i molti aspetti del loro dio. Quando vi sono delle celebrazioni portano delle vesti bianche, in modo tale da meglio mostrare le macchie di sangue su di esse. Nelle aree civilizzate fomentano ribellioni e il malcontento. Nelle terre selvagge invece guidano solitamente gruppi di banditi. I chierici di Erythnul vengono addestrati in enormi templi-fortezze che si trovano nelle terre selvagge. Durante l’addestramento i chierici più anziani intimoriscono gli aspiranti chierici, spingendoli a lasciare la loro iniziazione, e solo quelli che dopo molte prove non si tirano mai indietro, entrano nel sacerdozio. I ranghi all'interno del sacerdozio di Erythnul sono, a partire dal più basso fino al più alto, i seguenti: Razziatore, Predone, Distruttore e Incarnato. La Triade d'Ebano :Vedi l'articolo principale: Triade d'Ebano Questa setta eretica cerca di unire Vecna, Hextor e Erythnul in un'unica entità. Artefatti e Reliquie Come per altre divinità esistono degli oggetti magici particolarmente legati con Erythnul, queste sono chiamate reliquie. *''Cappuccio del Boia'': Uno di questi tre oggetti è stato utilizzato da un tale Xeric IV, che giustiziò pubblicamente ogni membro della sua numerosa famiglia. Chi li indossa riesce a sferrare colpi di grazia letali e ricava da ciò maggiore potenza. *''Morning star dei Molti'': Si vocifera che queste morning star siano state intente nel sangue di creature provenienti da ogni piano della Grande Ruota. Questa morning star è coperta di incisioni di bocche sghignazzanti. Quando le viene ordinato, ottiene caratteristiche e potenziamenti mutevoli. Templi e Rituali Solitamente I templi dedicati ad Erythnul sono nascosti. In genere, vi sono piccoli santuari segreti all’interno dei quartieri dei ladri delle città. Nelle terre selvagge, i suoi seguaci costruiscono delle tozze e minacciose fortezze dove hanno luogo numerosi sacrifici. Qualsiasi luogo dove siano avvenuti massacri o carneficine è considerato sacro. Gli altari profani di Erythnul sono costruiti su delle piattaforme raggiungibili tramite delle ripide scalinate. I rituali meno violenti per Erythnul consistono nel suonare strumenti ad ancia in maniera discordante mentre vi sono tamburi e gong che battono. Nei riti più importanti, invece, vengono costruiti dei grandi falò dove avvengono sacrifici. Un famoso rituale è l’ Ululato Sanguinoso, nel quale vengono sacrificati i soldati catturati durante una battaglia, allo scopo di avere il favore di Erythnul per la prossima. Le preghiere verso Erythnul sono solitamente cantici in rima che parlano di violenza e sangue. Reame Il reame di Erythnul, la Cittadella del Massacro, si trova sul terzo strato del Pandemonium, Flegetonte. Il suo reame ha l’aspetto di una grande cittadella di pietra in rovina. Al suo interno, i freddi gelidi che traversano i corridoi e sembrano portare i rumori di una terribile battaglia. Le anime folli dei fedeli di Erythnul si uccidono a vicenda per l’eternità, e Erythnul stesso prende parte a questo massacro eterno. Al centro della cittadella si dice si trovi un altare sacrificale gigante. In passato possedeva un altro reame divino, i Campi della Malvagità su Cocito, il secondo strato di Pandemonium. Galleria Divinità - Simbolo Sacro di Erythnul 2.jpg|Il simbolo di Erythnul in Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #71. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Jason H. Haley. "The Allure of Evil." Dragon Magazine #361. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drfe/20071112 *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Gwendolyn Kestral. Monster Manual IV. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *-----. Monster Manual V. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Sean K. Reynolds. "Core Beliefs: Hextor." Dragon Magazine #356. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia Categoria:Pantheon Oeridiano